A Happy Ending
by dark inugrl
Summary: FIXING! edited name. used to be called "are happy ending real?" I was looking back into my old documents and found it, I don't like some of my old writing and other things.


Ok so I started this story a while ago and forgot about it. Sad, but as I was rereading it I thought I should redo a lot of it. I might get rid of some songs. This is still on the chances of being like four chapters. Yeah hecka short but i'm going to try and write a lot more now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :C

talking.  
_thinking._  
** P.O.V**  
(flashback)

* * *

_**Please just don't play with me**__**  
**__**My paper heart will bleed**__**  
**__**This wait for destiny won't do**__**  
**__**Be with me please I beseach you**__**  
**__**Simple things, that make you run a-way**__**  
**__**Catch you if I can**_

_**Tears fall, down your face**__**  
**__**The taste, is something new**__**  
**__**Something that I know**__**  
**__**Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.**_

Prologue:

Everyone has the same question, are happy endings real? Or is it just made for the special ones. I believe that it's your choice if you want to have a happy ending or just screw your chances over by guilt and fear. I'm going to start my story by taking you back in time and into a world of confusion and despair but there was always that hope in everything…

Chapter One: Lost.

Lost in her mind, thinking what couldn't be true. How in every story or fairy tail there was a happy ending. She yearned to have a life like that. And yet her life love story was upside down and twisted. The one who she loved had now become ever so cold hearted that he didn't want to be near no one. He wouldn't say a word and you never saw an emotion come from his beautiful face; and yet you saw he still had a heart because he had taken in a little girl, a human girl to be exact.  
_**  
**__**So bottle up old love,**__**  
**__**And throw it out to sea,**__**  
**__**Watch it away as you cry**__**  
**__**Now a year has past**__**  
**__**The seasons go……..**_

_**Please just don't play with me**__**  
**__**My paper heart will bleed**__**  
**__**This wait for destiny won't do**__**  
**__**Be with me please I beseach you**__**  
**__**Simple things, that make you run a-way**__**  
**__**Catch you if I can**_

_**Waiting, day to day it goes through**__**  
**__**My lips, are sealed for her**__**  
**__**My tongue is,**__**  
**__**Tied to, a dream of being with you**__**  
**__**To settle for less, is not what I prefer  
**_

* * *

When I heard this news, I couldn't believe it he was acting as if it was back when he and his family lived together peacefully. Where he was always happy and even got along with his younger half-brother, even if he was a "hanyou" it didn't matter to him because there was nothing of his brother's fault of being born to "THAT" human. Anyway he knew that his younger brother looked up to him and thought that his mother, Sesshomaru's mother, was his mother since he didn't ever see his REAL mother.

But within those years of his young life something happened…his mother had disappeared and with that Inuyasha's mother came back into the picture, smiling and happy as can be. And then that were everything went down, I try to remember about how happy it was in the castle when Mika was there. (a.n. Mika's is Sesshomaru mother.) How when Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I got into a bit of trouble…OK A LOT OF TROBULE, she was able to control our fathers, with the help of my mom, and how she always said that Sesshy and I would finally see that we'd be mates and how fun it be. But I had to forget all of that sinceeverything had now become like a nightmare and I couldn't wakeup, as hard as I tried I couldn't wakeup.**  
**

_**So bottle up old love,**__**  
**__**And throw it out to sea,**__**  
**__**Watch it away as you cry**__**  
**__**Now a year has past**__**  
**__**The seasons go……..**_

_**Please just don't play with me**__**  
**__**My paper heart will bleed**__**  
**__**This wait for destiny won't do**__**  
**__**Be with me please I beseach you**__**  
**__**Simple things, that make you run a-way**__**  
**__**Catch you if I can**_

_**  
**__**Summer time, the nights are so long**__**  
**__**The leaves fall down, and so do I into**__**  
**__**the arms of a friend**__**  
**__**Winter nights**__**  
**__**My bedside is cold, for I am gone**__**  
**__**And spring blossoms you to me(x2)**_

What she had meant to say, was that the one before was the right one for them, yet the one she truly loved would not come back for her. He could never be seen around such "common" folk. So she moved on hoping one day they'd meet each other and love each other again, in a way that could never be broken and never end. That's all she ever wanted and will always, or was it that she never wanted to forget him? Who is she, what is her past? Kagome Higurashi daughter of Sakura and Hiro, her father…Lord of the East; parents dead killed by Naraku now her uncle rules the lands until she takes a mate. But since Kagome now never comes out of her room or library everyone thinks she's dead…

* * *

(Real life time)

She walked out of the little café where she was writing her latest book. The story that she was working on now was a spin off someone's past, mostly her past, but everyone now a days would call it fiction. Since only those who've been walking with time would now about her and the truth, but most never caught on how her and Kagome, the charter in her book were really one in the same. She never got close to anyone the only one she ever was close to was Sesshomaru but he was of the past and now she was with someone new, his name Bankotsu and everything seemed to be going great with them and that's how Kagome hoped it stay…

But then again you remember about that one person that said not all things end with a happy ending.

* * *

So I edited this as much as I could for right now, being as it is hella early in the morning. If you see anything that isn't that clear tell me. I really want to try and fix this story to have it more understandable and readable that it used to be. Please and thank you. Review.


End file.
